A Loss of Mind To Prospect
by Syrene the Silver Angel
Summary: Sesshomaru helped Rin through the most difficult time of her life. Then he forgot her for three years, as far as she knew anyways. Then an invitation to the Bahamas changes and confuses everything...What's poor Rin to do?
1. The Outrageous Offer

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha_

_a/n--here's another inu fic, just to annoy the gerneral public and to please those who like my inu fics. This one won't be hard to like, since it's a little nutty with a side of cheese and wine (don't ask me about what that means)._

_Here's editing shot number one; mostly spelling and detail reworking. _

**Part One**

How in _hell_ could I have let this happen? I'm the smart one who gets taken for ganrted and is never noticed, yet I'm in_ this_ situation! Even when I had gone through my parents murder trial I hadn't been this out of place!

But why does he remember me? He wasn't _supposed_ to remember me. Helping me in that trial had been for publicity, hadn't it? That's what I had been told in any case. So why the sudden interest in the nobody? Probably more publicity schemes...damn rich people...

Okay, so dissing my boss may not be the smartest thing to be doing. But _I'm_ the one who's inviting employees on dream vacations with me! Of course...I don't have any emplyees. But if I did, I wouldn't invite them on vacation with me! Especially if I was some georgeous demon lord who had ...er...women falling at my feet and worshipping the very ground I walk on. Of course, that's if I was a man, which I am not, even if I'm not that curvey. Which is a good thing, since I have no social life right now.

Okay, that was off topic, but it is randomly true. No men for me. My parents were killed by men...I've got no reason to like them-

"Rin!"

"Huh?" I started violently. _Damnit!_ What was his frostyness doing in my office?

Oh yeah, he's my boss.

"I don't have all day. Are you going to accept or not?" Great, now he's irritated.

"Yes." I answer without thinking. I mentally slap myself. I swear my brain has an off switch that only the ice lord can find. _I_ don't even know where it is and it's _my_ mind! Now I see why he looks down on humanity, aside from how short we all are.

"Good." oh, that's right, you just walk out that door looking pleased with yourself, you pompus idiot! "I'll have someone drop by your appartment on Sunday. The flight leaves at noon."

Wonderful, an early morning. I nod numbly and he starts to leave. Wait! How long are we going for? No, I should just say that I can't go. Make up an excuse like, my mother's sick...

No, she's dead, so that wouldn't work very well.

"Uh, sir?"

He turns back to me, his face void of expression. It's an unnerving look, really. I think I should try to master it. "Yes?"

"How...How long will we be gone?" I should just quit now and save him the trouble...

"Like I said, two weeks." ...someone shoot me...He frowns and I'm instantly worried. Is it anger or- "Are you okay, Rin? You look pale."

Damn! It's concern. "Yes, sir, I'm fine."

He nods, but doesn't look convinced. "Come, I'll buy you lunch and bring you home."

Who does he think he is? My father? Well, I'll have him know, white hair doesn't make him all that _dead!_

"It's only noon, sir. I can just order in, and there's still so much I need to finish-"

"Fine, I'll wait for you to finish keying up those last three words, then we'll go."

Why does he know everything? As I type in the words I say, "But what about later? Aren't there some reports I'll need to file or something?"

"You only have a day to pack you know."

"I don't have all that much to pack." I say, standing just as slowly. I'm suddenly aware of how his golden eyes are examining my body to the very tiniest of details. Not very comforting when you know that you're about to go away with him and that he's your boss. I wonder if my fly is undone-

Okay, bad time to be self-concious.

I toss my coat over my shoulders and slip through my door, doing my best to no touch him. It's tempting, but he has so many women who want him that someone like me wouldn't last more than an hour in his mind. if that.

Well, if that were the case, I wouldn't be going on vacation with him, now, would I?

_a/n--interesting, right? Review please!_


	2. Lunch Dates in a Limo

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha_

_A/N--well, this was a real hit...I think we can all agree that I'm having far too much fun with this, so here's the lunch date!_

_More editing, boys and girls; once again, more spelling and stupid details._

**_Part Two_**

I was silent as Sesshomaru led me to his limo. What a lazy ass, he doesn't even drive his own car! I bet he doesn't even have a driver's license!

"Rin, are you sure you're okay?"

You can drop the concerned act anytime now, buddy... "Dead positive." Shit! I wasn't supposed to sound irritated! Even though I am, but that's beyond the point! Either he didn't catch on to my mood or ignored it, cause he didn't stop giving me those concerned looks. I would have been flattered if I wasn't on the verge of going on vacation with him!

"Where would you like to eat?"

_"_McDonald's." was my automatic answer. Right now I could _really_ go for some comfort food.

"McDonald's?" He gives me a funny look, which I avoid a replying expression for by looking out the window.

Wonderful, he doesn't know what McDonald's is. "It's a fast food restaurant."

"You know there is nothing healthy about those places."

So you're a _doctor_ now! "Clearly you haven't had one of their BLT's yet then."

"I've never eaten there, period."

I can't help but roll my eyes. This man is so out of it! "Well, now's a good time to try it. You never know, you just might like it."

Oh, please! This guy eats food made by an Iron Chef every night! Why would he like McDonald's? What am I thinking? He'll probably say no and force some good old prime ribs down my throat!

He nods much to my surprise. "You're right. I was also thinking about buying the entire McDonalds corporation. What do you think?"

You'd think he was joking, but there was no humour in his eyes. God lord, he's going to buy McDonalds! "Well, nothing I say is going to change your mind, I can guarantee that." I grumble, not happy with how things are working out. I lean back against the door and watch him carefully.

"I would like your opinion on it regardless." He says firmly in his usual no-nonsense manner.

Awww, how sweet! I sit up eagerly. How often is it that_ The_ Sesshomaru Tashio asks for a _mortal's_ opinion? "Well, I'd wait until it's beyond help, so to speak, and then buy it. You'd probably turn it into some elegant eating establishment in less than a month."

"Would that be bad?"

"No. You'd actually get more customers that way probably."

"That is not a bad idea, Rin. I will keep it in mind."_ WHAT!!_ He's actually going to _listen_ to _me_; a high school _dropout?_

"Also, I'd like to speak with you about our trip." He adds thoughtfully, puzzling over my expression.

"Y-y-yes?"

He puts the back of his hand against my forehead, feeling for a fever. "Rin, you're white as a ghost. Are you sure you're okay."

"To be honest, no." Can this guy get any_ more_ out of character?

"Should I take you to the hospital?" I fake a smile for him, which I know he doesn't buy for even a split second.

"No, I just think stress is starting to get to me." Oh, that was smart! Just give him another reason to take you away! Bad Rin, very, very, very bad!!

"Oh, well, it's a good thing we're going to the Bahamas then. You'll be able to relax in peace."

_"Excellent."_ The single word sounds sarcastic, even to me. I don't think I'll know what to do with myself for two weeks in the sun.

"I was going to say it is kind of a repayment to you." Sesshomaru says stonily.HUH?? He's not looking at me now, possibly trying to get his game-face back on. Wow, what on earth did I do to earn this? First my opinion mattered, and now he's repaying me for working for an honest paycheque?

"What?"

"You've been an employee of mine for almost three year now. You've refused every single paid vacation you've been offered, and it takes more than just a life-threatening illness to keep you out of the office. Hell, you weren't even out of school when I took you in." Oh, this is just great. Is it so hard to believe I like working full time, all the time, with next to no breaks? Apparently; but my boss is still talking. "You've become a great asset to my family's company, but you not only lack the education, but also the reason to hold a higher position. My father has actually suggested firing you and making you into a maid at his condo in Costa Rica."

Okay, what exactly do you say to that? Really; its quite the little speech, and it makes several good points. Yes, they are bad points, but even I, whom they happen to be about, agree with them._ Please tell me he isn't firing me!!_

His expression losses its intensity, appearing almost gentle. "I'm not firing you Rin. My father is a lonely, retired old man, and he no longer has a say in what I do with my employees." I almost sigh in relief. "And, since you're lacking in the two areas needed for a promotion, I'm giving you this instead."

"Uh…thanks."

He chuckles, "I want you to relax the whole time we're there, even though I won't be around most of the day due to meetings. No laptop, no cell phone, no electric planner."

"Okay." Honestly, what do you say to that? Hell, I don't _own_ half the objects I'm not allowed to bring!

He goes quiet and I wonder if I'm supposed to say something. But like I asked before, what do you say to that? But then the driver asks, "What would you like to eat, Master Tashio?"

Sesshomaru looks questioningly at me. "Two BLT combos with an ice tea and…" I wait for Sesshomaru to choose his own drink. I don't think I'm allowed to baby him that much.

"Coke works." Says the demon lord with an indifferent shrug.

The driver nods and orders for us. Sesshomaru is once again giving me those odd looks. It' very unnerving, especially if you're on the receiving end of them. Soon the driver passes back our lunch and we eat in silence_._

...Gods, is he_ still_ looking at me? I don't even have the courage to look over at him anymore! Oh well, I can almost see my apartment building. This awkward ride is almost over, and then I don't have to see him until...

Tomorrow morning, damn!

"Rin." I turn to look at him, acting like everything is normal and I normally accept rides from my super sexy boss. "Don't come in tomorrow. I want you to sleep and play video games and watch TV and do whatever else young people like you do to relax."

"Oh, you make it sound like you're old!"

"I'm much older than you think. As far as you're concerned, I'm ancient." It's a good-natured remark, but there is bitterness behind it that only the blondest of blondes should have when they hit 60. And no way is Sesshomaru 60.

"Well, you don't look a day over 30!" I chirp to lighten him up. It works, for the most part.

"I'm guessing that's a compliment." I didn't sound like a funny statement, but his face made it so.

"Yep!"

We pull up to my apartment building, finally. I swear the driver went extra slow on this last leg of the journey. As I get out of the car, Sesshomaru winks at me and says, "See you later, Rin."

_A/N—heh heh heh...I am having fun! Review please!_

_Part Two--Lunch_


	3. The First Early Morning

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha_

_a/n---well, I'm clearly not the only one having fun with this! All you reviewers are gods (and goddesses) among men (and women)! You are the awesome-set-ness-ness...talk about a random word. I'm good at those, so I'll have to incorperate one into this story at some point...I'll get to it eventually!_

**Part Three**

_Good morning, Tokyo City! It is a beautiful morning for all you working people, even if it is 6 a.m. Hot breezes from the south to warm you, hopefully taking off that light layer of frost that's still hanging around-_

I hit my alarm clock and moaned. What idiot was that? Saying it was going to be a nice day. It was going to be a day for the ice king as far as I'm concerned.Man, Sesshomaru is going to have a field day with this, liking the warm weather and all-

I sat straight up, suddenly wide awake. I was going on vacation with Sessomaru Tashio. Two months in the Bahamas with my boss, the ice man, who saved what little I had from my old life at home.

I think I thought this before, but please, someone shoot me.

I could already hear the cars on the road three stories below and the early birds chirping away at the squirels. I think I need to get a higher floor. Cars aren't the first thing I want to hear in the morning. They aren't what I want to hear now. God, where is my stereo remote!

I get out of bed and pull on my house coat. I glance around my room. There's my dresser, with the stereo on top, along with three random socks. Then there's the shirt I wore yesterday on the chair by the bathroom door. My bedside table with the stupid _winnie the pooh_ clock and my thrice read harliquin romance book. And there's my bookshelf, which still needs to have the books that lay all over my flat replaced in it. Not that they would be there for more that a week. There's the unicorn figurine I painted for mom five years ago, at christmas. There's my mussed up bed with it's yellow bedspread and matching sheets. Simple light blue carpet with lighter blue walls. Blue and yellow...why'd I pick those colors again?

AND WHERE'S THE STEREO REMOTE!!!!!!!!!

I sigh and head for my bathroom. Might as well get this day started. The sooner I start, the sooner it ends.

Just as I'm about to hop in the shower, my phone goes off. I groan, but still thankful that it's not my cell. I don't think the office knows my home number. Course, the Tashio Corperation does own half the world I know...

I don't even bother with my house coat and run to answer the phone. Now that I think about it...who does know my number other than telemarketers? It better not be a telemarketer...

"Hello? Amaidoki residence."

"Rin?"

Oh my f-ing god... "Mr. Tashio!" I fake happy surprise. "Good morning!"

He laughs and I go back to the bathroom to shut the shower off. "I'm not bothering you, am I?"

"No, of course not!" you evil, sneaky, scheming,dogfaced...

"Good, Have you begun packing?"

"No, not yet." you royally evil pain in the ass!

"Well, take the day off and do that."

How can this get any worse? "But, sir-"

"I'll tell the my secretary on my out."

"Fine, but I'm going to have one hell of alot to catch up on when we get back!"

"I have someone taking care of your duties already. No harm done."

"Oh, well...that's good."

"Mind if I stop by for some coffee? Maybe help you pack?"

Okay, does he know I'm standing in the middle of my livingroom naked? "No, now's not a good time-"

"Later then? I can bring lunch."

"Uh...no thank you. I think I can handle this on my own."

"You're were about to get in the shower when I called, weren't you?"

What I wouldn't give to hit something right now... "Yes, sort of."

He sigh's and doesn't speak for a moment. He better not be having dirty thoughts about me. That's the last thing I need! "I'll be over in...an hour, okay."

His tone is final, leaving no room for arguement. But I can try, can't I?

"What?!? But I just-"

"No 'but's, one hour."

"But..." god, I must sound like a child, whinning like this. "But why?"

"I plan on knowing the person I'll be spending the next two months with."

"But...you know my home number. Nobody knows my home number!"

"It's right here on your contact sheet."

Damnit! "Re...Really?"

"Yes."

Now I _really_ need to hit something! "Oh."

"One hour, Rin."

I can't deal with this. Why the sudden interest in me? Now it's starting to scare me. "Could...could you make it three hours?"

"Three hours?"

"Yes...If I'm not coming in today, I might as well catch up on some sleep." Why am I explaining myself?

"Yes! Of course, go back to bed and rest! In fact, make it a lunch date, okay?" He sounded like he just pulled a 'Why didn't I think about that?' class brain fart.

"Um..." god, just think about this is making me tired! "Yeah, sure. Whatever."

"Sleep well, Rin."

I yawn. Might as well play the part. "You too, Sesshomaru."

Wait...what did I just call him? Holy crap! Now He's gonna freak on me!

He chuckles. No yelling, no ranting, no threats to my person, just chuckling. What was wrong with this guy? Was he high on something? Then the line went dead.

Great. Now he probably thinks I'm hooked on him like every other female on the planet! Well, guess what, buddy! I'm not going on this trip with you to have hot, free sex!

God, I don't even know why I'm acctually going on the trip anyways. Relaxing's always good, but I only take it in small doses, like most rational people. Last time I saw my doctor, he said I was perfectly sane, though slightly over worked. Has Sesshomaru been talking to my doctor? Damn, the twit even suggested the Bahamas! Or maybe Sesshomaru is paying my doctor to say that so that I would go on vacation with him so he could get free, hot sex...

Damn, talk about warped logic. Maybe I do need some more sleep...

The world is black before I hit the pillow.

_a/n--I'm having a good time writing this, I'll have you know. Lot's of fun senario's to work with and whatnot. I think that I may be warping Rin too much and making Sesshomaru sound like the date from hell, but that's okay. Maybe Rin's just pms-ing or something. I think I need to do this in Sesshoamru's point of view at soem point, just to switch it up a little...naw, Rin's too fun right now. And it's always easyer to write from you own genders point of view. _

_Now I'm babbling, so review please! _


	4. Embarassing Visits

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha_

_a/n--oooooo...I might need to change the rating on this story because tof that last chapter. I'm going to ask your opinion on it though, 'cause I ain't changin' what don' need no changin'! Sorry, I needed to practice my pirate speech for a different fic, which I am getting to, for all those who care!_

**Part Four**

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

God...is that my head?

_Rin? You in there?_

Great, now my head is talking to me. Hello, head! Do me a favor and stop banging like that please!

_C'mon, Rin, it's lunch time!_

mmmm...Lunch sounds like a good...idea...

Wait...lunch?

I wake with a start to the banging of an irritated boss on my door. I glance at my clock. 12:04...why is he always so perfect? Damn, and I'm still unclothed, unshowered, unpacked, and unfed!

Well, one of the Four can be handled.

I slowly get to my feet and pull on my house coat. I don't know about you guys, but I don't like getting up in the morning, even if it is noon. I make sure my robe is fastened tightly and covering as much skin as possible while walking to the door and opening it.

"Yes?" I say, rubbing my eyes.

"Oh, were you still asleep?"

Isn't it obvious, peabrain! "Yeah, kind of." I yawn to prove my point.

The white-haired wonder is instantly on the case. He comes in, taking me by the shoulders with his free arm, since the other holds take-out boxes. Right now, I honestly don't care, as long as I get to go back to bed!

He drops the boxes on my table as we pass it and he leads me back to my yellow and blue bedroom. He's kind enough to leave my robe in place, thank god, as he pulls bacl my covers and lifts me into bed. Tucking me in as though I were his baby girl, he kisses my cheek and says, "Go back to sleep. I didn't mean to wake you."

I'm in a forgiving mood, or my half-awake state makes me less caring, since I roll over and snuggle down without a word. My blankets are still warm and cozy and soft and...

Damnit, I can't sleep!

I glance over my shoulder and see that Sesshomaru is sitting beside me, just watching me. The fact that I'm only wearing my house coat slowly sinks in, making my current nervouness rise to a relaxed panic. Relaxed panic...where'd I get that from?

He notices me watching him and must have seen fear, because he stands, patting my shoulder with a kind smile. Who'd've thought, a kind smile from the ice king. Now I'm really awake!

The second he's out of my room I rush to get some clothes on my back. Consiquently, that ends up being my discarded PJ's. I've always found the pink bunny pattern rather annoying, but at this point I counldn't care less.

I put my ear to my door and listen. I can hear him moving around, opening drawers, moving glass and metal dinning materials. What is he doing? I flaten my unruly black hair to the best of my ability, then open the door to join him.

He looks up from the table, which he had set with my few simple plates, forks, and knives. He smiles again, though not as brightly this time.

"My being here is making you nervous, isn't it?"

My, what a mind reader! "Yea, just a little."

He motions me over and I see a burger on the plate by the vacant seat. He went to McDonalds just for me? No...sleep must be making my mind work backwards or something. I sit at the spot and stare the flowers in the middle of the table. Tiger lilies...I don't remember buying those. They must have come from...

I glance up at Sesshomaru, who is watching me closely. I choose not to comment on the flowers.

"You should just eat and go back to bed. Don't worry about packing, we can do it later."

I nod numbly, still not looking at him. It's like when we were in his limo yesterday. His look is starting to creep me out! Course, when he decides to pat my head, I can't help but look up. Why that arrogant little-

"You eat, I'll pack." He stands, leaving me completely confused. Why would he want to pack for me? I don't keep a diary or anything, so there's no real gain to it, unless you count getting a job out of the way. Great, now I have to say he's being nice, along with unnerving, but still nice.

I guess I might as well eat my burger and go help him.

_a/n--I know the end is horrible, so I might fix it later for you. But until then, it'll have to do! Review please!_


	5. Realizations

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha_

_a/n---I'm having trouble with time-to-update these days guys, sorry! I still have to put up those sequels too...man, I work way to hard on this. If I worked just as hard on this as I did on my science work, I'd already be finished the course! Have that on your consciences! Now, back to my wonderfully random story..._

**Part Five**

By the time I finish nibbling down my food and join my overbearing boos in my bedroom, he's already half finished packing my things. How he did it, I'll never know, nor will I ask. I wonder if he has cameras in the mirrors or something...

Wow, scary thought. The worst part is, he could have it done.

"Rin."

"Yeah?"

"I don't have cameras in your walls."

Okay, now I really can't help myself. "Do you read minds or something?"

"Your eyes are an open book, waiting to be read." He pats the floor beside him. "And common sence is always a good back-up."

"Oh." I sit on my bed rather than the floor. I need some distance between myslef and this...this...GOD! I don't even know what to call him! And what exactly does he mean by 'My eyes are an open book'?

"If you want to go back to bed, I can leave."

"Would you?" god, just leave me alone for two hours so I can sort out my head!

He chuckles-CHUCKLES?!?!?!- and stands. "I'll see you tomorrow, Rin."

I just nod and fall back onto my bed. I don't move until I hear the door close safety behind him. Then I go to my wind and wait until I can no longer see his fancy sports car. I sigh and fall back on my bed. What a hectic day...

Damnit! An I'm going on vacation with him tomorrow!

_a/n---I'm getting things done really fast because I want-no, need to get to the vacation. By the way, I'm thinking both the lovebirds in question would have learned english as a second language in school, so don't be surprised when they can communicate perfectly with the english speaking people! Sorry!_

_Read and Review!_


	6. My teddy bear

_Disclaimer: I'm not crazy enought to own Inuyasha, least of all Rin and Sesshomaru(and the fangirls scream...)_

_a/n---well, I'm updating, since I'm in the mood to make people happy. And I am really really tired. It's always best to write when tired._

**Part Six **_(Finaly!!!!!!)_

You'll never guess where I am right now. On a plane to the Bahamas, WITH MY DROP DEAD GORGEOUS BOSS!!!!!!!!!!! Just so you know, I did not sleep well last night, being plauged with unpleasent thoughts that were, well, rather pleasent.

Right, that made no sense! Um, I'm rather nervous right now, so my thoughts may be going backwards. They aren't going back wards, are they? No? Good, then I'm still sane...I think...

I suppose an explanation would be a good idea. Ha! I see you agree with me. Well, it happened like this...

_flashback_

I have been awake since 2 this morning dashing around and getting my stuff, but now that the car Sesshomaru sent is here, I haven't had to do a thing. The driver got all my stuff and put it in the car, we stopped by McDonalds for breakfast and I got him a coffee, an now I feel like I could pass out at any given moment...

--3 Hours Later--

mmmmm...when'd my bed get so comfy? It's normally all springy and...well...uncomfy. Man, I like this. Maybe Sesshomaru had my bed replaced at some point last niggghhhhttttt...

...oh fuck.

I sit bolt upright, looking around frantically for my boss, and find him napping _directly beside me!!!!!!_ Anyone ask for an instant heart attack? Then his eyes open and he smiles and he pulls me back down and...

_Real Time_

Nothing happened, I've just been stuck in Sesshomaru's arms for the past...hour or so. He is one hell of a snuggler, that's for sure. I've started to count the number of lines on the wallpaper of the airplane...twice...

Yes, people. I Am BORED! He has his own private jet and flight staff and now completes the picture with his own little stuffed ANIMAL that was BORED to death and STUFFED with GOLDEN COTTON!!!!!

...okay...that was going a bit far...but, it gets the point across, right?

Shall I try wriggling free again? Well, even if you don't think so, I will anyways. Lets see here...

...Daaaammmnnn!!!!!Did he have to put his hand _there??_ Of all places it had to be over that _specific mound of flesh _didn't it?

"Stop moving." my captor growls into my back and I freeze. He adjusts his hands so they're lower and not touching me like _that._

"Could you let me go?" I ask timidly. I've seen this guy angry, and it is freaking scary! No way am I getting that turned on me!

"No."

Jackass. "But I...I...um..." excuses, excuses...which one to use?

He sighs and moves his lips to my neck. Okay, this is heart attack number three! Yes, I will now be keeping track! Then he mumbles, "Convince me to."

Could this be called sexual harrasment? Pretty please?? I squirm again and guess what he does? He lets me go, which means I fall on the floor. Who knew I was that close to the edge? He smirks down at me, earning a glare that would put a puppy to shame.

"Want back up?" he asks, letting one hand run through my hair.

"No." I get to my feet and dust myself off. I look around. Man, this guy really has a nice jet. I roam over to a place that has a comfy looking chair and sit down with a huff of irritation. He chuckles. Why does he keep chuckling? It is fricking scary!! It probably means he's got some kind of demonic plan to...well, I don't really know what, but the plan bit has to be true!!!

Oh, who am I kidding, he probably has the rest of my life written in a book somewhere.

He watches me for a moment, then rolls over and goes back to sleep. Man, you'd think he didn't sleep last night either. Maybe he didn't. Or he's enjoying a chance at laziness. I look out the window and sigh. Now I can count clouds.

_later_

I am surrounded by something warm and fuzzy. It can't be Sesshomaru, he's not fuzzy, at least as far as I know. I open one eye and see a white blanket. Well, that's not so bad. I open my other eye and look for Sesshomaru, who I don't see anywhere. Hm. Weird. Oh well, maybe he's in the bathroom or something. I shift in my seat into a more comfortable position, and I abruptly have heart attack number 4. That is deffinately not the lazy chair I'm sitting on.

"I think I like you better when you're alseep. You don't move as much." rumbles a deep, sleepy voice right in my ear. I freeze up and bit my lip.

I'm sitting in his lap!

"How much longer until we land?" I breathe, doing my best not to move.

"We are right now, so sit still." I nod and continue to sit stiffly. "Relax while you're at it."

I roll my eyes and let my head fall back onto his chest. It's official, he only brought me to be his toy.

Once again, as though reading my thoughts, he pats my head and says, "Good girl."

_a/n---well...this took a long time to get up. SORRY!!!!! Don't kill me, pweeez!!!!_


	7. Don't Bug Me!

_Disclaimer: I don't own 'Yasha!!! or any of his buddies...or enimies...or wannabe enimies...and I work at a gas station..._

_a/n--...talk about irelivent! Well, now, let me be the first to apologise for not updating in...what is it, a year now? Man, am I ever useless. I'd better finish this off soon, or I might start having issues with angry readers. Though I'm sure you wouldn't kill me...would you? Well, lets see how well laziness works for me?_

**Part Seven**_(and the crowd goes wild...)_

Why do the rich insist on having condos in every vacation spot on the planet? I mean, it's not like they have the _time _to go stay at them or anything. Now, I think it's important that you know that our dearest Lord Fluffykins does not own a condo in the Caribbean, _he has a whole fricking mansion!!!!!_ How exactly is that reasonable? I mean, the one in Japan isn't even this big...I think.

"I understand this would be the first time you've seen a building this large, Rin, but please, let's enter the hotel. People are starring." says Sesshomaru boredly.

Oh...it's a...a...oh boy. Smooth one, Rin. Very smooth. I nod and rush into the hotel, which is apparently called Hotel.Talk about lacking creativity. Why not Nobility Inn? I'll have to suggest it to the hotel manager. Sesshomaru checks us in while I study the gold, white, and red interrior. Very classy. I'd come here again if it didn't cost, like, 2000$ for their cheepest room.

And what is it with the rich and going to only expensive places? I mean, some of the cheep places are just as good. Okay, maybe just a few of them are. Sesshomaru leads me into an elevator, which has the kind of elevator music that _doesn't _irritate you.Fine! I give in. The rich are in their right mind in coming to these places. But they're so expensive...

The elevator dings and I follow Sesshomaru down the hall, which isn't easy to do. He is like 6 feet and 5 inches tall after all. That's alot of leg. So I'm nearly jogging to keep up. He doesn't notice my problem and holds pace, eventually stopping in front of room 200. What is this, floor 10?

Sesshomaru opens the door, and I only just notice a couple stewards struggling off the Staff Elevator with all our luggage. Well...all Sesshomaru's luggage and my two dufflebags. Man. Who'd've thought Sesshomaru would have so much stuff he needed to bring for the week? The man in question suddenly pulls me into our, yes _our _room, making me sit on the bed. He goes to put his-

Wow, wow, wow, wow, wow, wow! Back up!!! Rewind for a second here. The bed? _The _bed?!?! As in one, uno, numero un? _What the hell?!?!?!?!?!?!?_

Sesshomaru turns to me after he has his laptop open on the desk, one eyebrow raised. I know I must look ghost white. I do myself a favor and don't look at him, watching the stewards bring our stuff into the room. Sesshomaru doesn't say anything and continues to do whatever he's doing with his laptop. But then the stewards leave, and I'm left alone with the Killing Perfection in a hotel room with _only one king sized bed in it!!!!!!_

Am I stressing? Yes, I do believe I am. I'm sure he only want't to have a teddy bear to cuddle with-

"It's the only room they had avalible." Sesshomaru states, and my head snaps around to see him sitting at the desk, internet plugged in, and surfing the net.

"Oh." I murmur. Well, isn't that comforting? I fall back on the gold and white bed sheets with a sigh. Yay, this bed's as comfortable as the one on the plane! I could fall asleep right now...

What on earth is touching my leg; my _bare _leg. Yes, boys and girls, I am wearing a skirt with _no _pantyhose. Well, whatever it is is below my knee, so it isn't that dangerous. AH! It moved. What on earth-

I sit up to see what it is and instantly jump up and screech in horror. A cockroch!!!!!! Sesshomaru looks up and sees the offending bug laying on its back on the white carpet, trying to right itself. He glares at the thing.

You know how cockroches can survive nuclear explosions and the end of the world? Well, they can't say the same for demonic poison whips. There is a burn mark on the carpet where the bug used to be. A little bit dramatic, I'll admit, but hey, it gets the job done! I drop back down in the middle of the bed with a shakey sigh.

Sesshomaru is still glaring at the spot the bug had once been at when he asks, "Will you be able to care for yourself for 5 minutes?"

I nod, albeit a little nervously, but it's still a nod. All I want now is a long, hot bubble bath to erase the feeling of that...that...I shudder. Aren't these places supposed to be clean? Sesshomaru is gone now, probably to complain in that life-threatening way of his. I certainly hope the manager of this place has a son who can keep the establishment running. I dig my tolietries out of one of my dufflebags, along with my simple blue nightgown, and go run myself a bath.

And quite a bath it will be! It's like a freaking pool-sized bathtub!!! This is going to be the best bath I will ever have. Unless the next place we go has an even _bigger _bath!!! Which probably doesn't even stand a chance again Sesshomaru's personal bath...

Okay! Away from forbidden territory...where's the bubblebath?

_a/n---Heh. I feel better now!! Do you think I should change the rating because of language? You tell me!!_

_R&R_

_S.A.G.E_


	8. Bubblebath!

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha_

_a/n---well...I guess some of you thought the last chapter was an authors note. Well, if you did, go back and read it, it's a real chapter. This probably won't make sense otherwise. But hey, here it is!_

**Part Eight**_(YAY!!!!)_

ahhhhhh...I love bubblebaths. I could spend all my life just basking in this soapy goodness, if the water stayed hot. Unfortunately, science decrees that the water does eventually cool off. It won't be long now before I have to give my bath _another _burst of heat. Oh well, these people own the world. They can deal with an outrageos water bill. Or would it be a heating bill? By the time we leave, I bet it will be both-

**_Bang!Bang!Bang!_**

What the _hell _was that? I sit up, covered in bubbles from neck to toe, and look at the door. Was that obnocious noise coming off the _bathroom _door?

**_Bang!Bang!Bang!_**

Yep, it's the bathroom door. "Rin!" Sesshomaru barks, and I sigh with relief. Thank god! At least it's not some rapist whose come to prey on the childish woman currently in the bath.

"What?" I ask, laying back down in the bubbly heaven of my bath. Ahh...

"Get out here _now, _we're leaving!"

What? Why? When did this happen and where on earth was I? Oh yeah...bubblebath...mmm...

"RIN!"

I start and give a frustrated groan. "But I'm having a bath!"

I hear him sigh and growl, "Five more minutes."

"Ten!"

"Five, Rin."

"Fine." I sigh dramaticaly. I relax into the water. Mmmmm...this couldn't get any better...

Then I'm stupid enough to open my eyes. Guess what I see? A huge, hairy, 7 legged spider. I'm serious, it's like as big as my hand!!! And guess where it is. On the ceiling, lowering itself down towards my head. I freeze with terror. "Sesshomaru..." I call slowly.

"What?"

It's only inches from my face. "Sesshomaru..." I call more urgently, fear coloring my voice.

That makes the white-haired wonder bursts in, destroying the lock with one ram of his shoulder. Once he sees the bug, though, he loses his 'I'm going to kill someone if you don't fuck off' look and holds out his hand. The big-ass spider lands on him, rather than me. I visibly relax. Unfortunately, I'm scared shitless of spiders. Sesshomaru leaves, not closing the door after him, and returns a moment later, aracnidless. Oh, sure, kill the cockroach and let the spider go about it's business elsewhere!!

He shakes out all the cloth articles in the room to make sure there aren't any more bugs of any kind, then heads back out, saying, "Time to get out."

Then the door closes and a blush creeps onto my face. Thank god the bubbles lasted this long! Or he would have...he would have...

I shudder. Its best not to think about things that could get you fired or completely brainwashed. I hop out of the bath, pulling out the plug and grabing a towel. It's deffinately time to get out and go. No more bugs for me!

---

When I get out of the bathroom, all our stuff is gone, I'm in my nightgown, which is just a _little_ too short, and Sesshomaru is reading one of the books I snuck into one of my bags. He's over halfway done it, and when I recgonize what book it is my blush returns. He just _had _to pick one of the three naughty Harliquin Romances. Wonderful; now he must have some horrible opinion on the 19 year old, apartment-owning, full-time worker he brought with him.

He looks up at spends a long moment examining my too-small nightgown. Ohhhh...this just keeps getting better and better! But he doesn't comment, probably thinking himself too far above it, and gets up, motioning me out the door. Does he expect me to...

He gets up and puts an arm around my shoulders, continuing to read as he leads me out into the hall. Oh my god, he does. I can't believe he'd think I'd be comfortable walking around in a mid-thigh length, baby-blue night gown! Of course, he is reading one of my less than PG rated books and has all the money in the world. He, unlike me, could go walking around in nothing but his boxers, which he isn't; an idea that I can't decide on being good or bad. At least he's wearing a shirt that matches his black suite pants.

Going through the lobby is excceptionally uncomfortable, since every person there makes a point of starring at us walk out of the building. I find myself inching closer to Sesshomaru, since it is him who is making me safe so far from home. Of course, he's the reason I'm here in the first place, but right now, that's rather irrelivent.

Two taxie-vans arepulled up to the curb, along with a very flashy silver porshe. The stewards are just finishing loading up our luggage into the vans and Sesshomaru leads me to the porshe, opening the door for me. This is one hell of a rental, let me tell you!

He closes the door behind me, and moves to the drivers side. Before speeding off to wherever we're going, he hands me the book, point to a line. "Read from here out loud." he orders, and look to the place he pointed to, which just so happens to be sex scene number 3.

Aren't I lucky?

_(a/n--ha! I'm not writing that! This is only rated teen for a reason!!)_

By the time we get to our new hotel, not only are the stars shining, but I'm blushing so hard you could cook eggs on my face! Sesshomaru is smirking, enjoying my embarassment imensely. You just laugh it up, doggy boy! Keep in mind I...oh, never mind.

He lets me out of the car, taking the book out of my hands. I avert my eyes and stalk into the new hotel. This is going to be an awkward night.

_a/n---Happy about that, my dearest readers? I certainly hope so, since it may be a while before I update again. I know, that's the worst news since me disappearing off the face of the earth for months on end. I'm a little behind in school again, and I need to be ahead if I want to go to europe, which will be happening in March, 2008. So, bare with me!! Pretty please???_

_R&R and don't leave me!!!!_

_S.A.G.E_


	9. A Comfort

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha_

_a/n---well...I uh.....I could give you the real reason for not updating in two years, or I could keep you all from thinking I'm nuts and say that I've been 100% focused on my novel....I think I'll go with the novel. No sympathy for me, please. I'm kinda surprised none of you killed me in my sleep....would've been kinder than whats happened in my silent time........._

**Very Late Part Nine**

Awkward wasn't the right word for how this is playing out. Well, it is. Sesshomaru does have me caught in some sort of gentle death-grip and we are both half-naked, but this is kinda...welll....innocent. He hasn't done a damn thing to me, other than refuse to let me out of bed at all, all night. And I tried, beleive me, I tried, but now, 10am, still in bed...Its getting just a _little _old. I love snuggling as much as the next person, but geez.

"Stop wriggling, Rin." Sesshomaru murmurs against my neck sleepily, nuzzling.

"You know, if you'd just let me go - "

"You'd fall asleep on the bathroom floor." he shifts a little lower. "I know you didn't sleep at all."

He's right, I didn't, but I feel wide awake. I wasn't stupid enough to keep my eyes open _all _night, so I'm raring to go. Anyhow, how was I supposed to sleep with this...this....this..._man _cuddling me from behind after reading him a smutty novel, among other things....

"I'm fine." I growl determinedly.

"No, you're tired." he pushes himself up to look down at me, his goreous face looking convincingly concerned. I frown back, irritated. He leans down and touches his nose to mine. "Go to sleep."

"No!"

I feel childish, almost like I'm trying to hide from something, but no way in hell am I giving it up now. He's putting me through hell and he's just so _calm _about it! Its infuriating! And I _know _he knows it. He picks up the phone, pressing some number or another and waiting for a moment before saying, "Yes, send up breakfast to room 666." He pauses, listening. "Yes, that's the honeymoon suite." He pauses again. "No, just the breakfast, please. For two."

And then hangs up. No, I am not starring, shocked at him, what are you talking about? Its not like I didn't know we were in a goddamn honeymoon suite...I just didn't remember until he said it...

He notices my look and blankly says, "Its all they had left."

"Oh." I roll so I don't have to look at him and close my eyes. "God, I really do need to sleep."

Sesshomaru only grunts, flopping back down beside me with a sigh and then enveloping me in his arms again. I don't try to fend him off, either. Christ, is this ever getting off to a bad start. I try to relax, I really do, this _is _a vacation, afterall, but I don't manage to. Somehow, I think that's normal. Just being around this guy makes me nervous. I only put on a strong front.

And then he starts _humming._

Yea, that is really weird. I mean, this is _Sesshomaru Tashio, _the _great_ Taiyoukai. Taiyoukai's don't _hum. _They don't comfortingly stroke paranoid teen's hair to try to calm them down. Wow, wait, he's....oh wow, he _is _stroking my hair. Kind of like how mom used to...

I snuggle closer with a sigh, and the world stops existing, in a good way.


End file.
